


Voltron Angst Week

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy ending!!!, Lance dissociates, Lance just wants to see his family, Langst, generic, lance gets hurt, maybe a hint of klance, pre zarkon's death, shiro doesn't disappear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: really short angsty thing with a happy ending!! yo tell me if i used these spanish words wrong or if it just disrupts the piece and i'll change itfind me on tumblrmain blog @ catherinecriesart blog @ catherinescribbles





	

No.

_No._

This shouldn't be happening like this. This _isn't_ how it was supposed to end.

This mission should have ended with Zarkon dead, the entire fleet destroyed. This mission was supposed to mean safety for the entire universe.

Instead, Keith was stunned in silence. Shiro was shouting something, his robotic arm missing, a bloody wound where it was torn off. Pidge was crying, frantically typing out a code on her computer to _stop the beam_. Hunk was unconscious, body unceremoniously crumpled against the wall of the broken castle.

_Lance._

Lance was facing the four other paladins, back turned to the purple beam that was going to take him into the main ship. He sobbed, watching each of his friends, practically his _family_ , a big, completely-Lance smile on his face.

A sacrifice.

A sacrifice to keep Voltron safe.

To keep _his team_ safe.

He promised not to give them any information. He swore to keep his mouth shut, no matter what they put him through. He would not let them know where they were headed, where they were running away to.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the beam surged him back. He cried out, the beam felt like it was melting his skin, like the sun through a glass on a hot summer day.

He was the cement that was being scorched, a dry leaf caught on fire.

He was the summer day. He was the burning sand on a beach in Cuba. He was the warm water of the ocean, the salty waves that were never too harsh. He was the welcoming embrace of his mother.

He was everything to them. To Shiro, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge. He was their light, their relief after the stress got to be too much, after the homesickness churned in their gut. He was there. He was theirs.

He was only a kid.

He watched through slitted eyes as Allura and Coran shoved everyone into Yellow and Black, the only two lions that remained intact. He watched them bolt away, chased by a fleet of robotic fighter ships. He watched them disappear through a wormhole.

Only then did he allow himself to scream.

He was deposited on a cold metal floor. He pushed himself up, teeth bared in an offensive stance. Ignore that his armor was cracked, missing, and faulty. Ignore that he had three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and various gashes from where his armor had sliced into his skin. Ignore that he was crying, hot tears being his only defense against this.

He was at the foot of Zarkon's throne, his sobs and painful inhales the only echoing noise in the silent room. He gasped when a cold fist collided with his jaw. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground again.

Zarkon chuckled and uncrossed his legs.

"Why don't you _smile_? Your fellow paladins are watching," He motioned to a monitor to the side of Lance.

Lance stared at the screen with wide eyes. He stared at Hunk, Pidge, and Keith, sitting up on his knees. He watched a second screen show up beside it, presumably from the other lion, with Coran, Allura, and Shiro. He covered his mouth with his hands and bent forward, stiffling a loud cry.

He heard his name called through fuzzy audio and shook his head. He didn't want them to see him like this.

He wanted them to know him as the ladies man, the guy who smiled despite the worst, the paladin who never let anything get to him.

Not like this.

-

The cuffs were too tight, like his older sister's grip on his arm when he was in trouble. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, he didn't want to see the purple, translucent screens with his friends' faces. 

His mind reeled as he heard the crack of what was probably some sort of futuristic whip, like the snap of a belt before a spanking from his abuela.

He tried to recoil from the sound, peeking his eyes open to see a purple glowing strap dangling from a dark handle. From the looks of it, it seemed to be electrified. It danced along the floor before it was raised and swung at Lance, knocking off what was left of his breastplate and slicing through the black material of the suit beneath it.

He clenched his teeth, tears tickling his cheeks as they dripped down off his chin. He took in a ragged breath and screamed as he was struck again, this time the whip seared a gash from his left collar bone to where his ribcage ended.

"Mamá," He whimpered, turning his head to the side. The team was silent as they watched the scene through the Galran screens, horrified. Lance trembled after the third hit, muscles tensed and twitching.

"Lance," His torturer shut off the screens, "Where are they headed?" He asked in a sultry voice, trailing a claw up Lance's neck. "That is your name, yes?"

Lance sneered and kept silent, tugging against his restraints.

"Ah, ah," the cuffs tightened further, "You need to tell me where they are going, first." The Galran officer growled into Lance's ear. Lance took the opportunity and head butted him hard enough to give him a nose bleed. Lance grinned defiantly.

"Bad idea."

The next thing Lance knew, he was home.

He had his feet in the sand, holding the hands of his little brother and sister. They were spinning on the beach, the heat of the afternoon sun warming their freckled, tan skin. He laughed when his brother fell, bringing all three of them down. His siblings squealed as the ocean reached up farther along the shore, caressing their legs.

He hauled himself up and chased the receeding waves, jumping into the water and diving forward into the ocean. He opened his eyes, the blurred view of the gravely bottom greeting him, a blue shell waving back and forth with the pull of the sea. He snatched it up and pulled himself above the surface, holding it up for his siblings to see.

"Mira!" He grinned happily and waded back to the shore, "Look at this!" He dropped it into his younger sister's hands, sopping wet clothes adhering to his scrawny body. He noticed he wasn't as muscular as he used to be.

"Woah, it's so pretty!" His little brother put his face close to the shell, and his little sister backed away.

"Well, it's mine! Get your own," She stuck her tongue out. 

"Get me one, hermano!" He pouted, looking up at Lance with big brown eyes, shoving his fingers in the sand.

"No problem," Lance winked and ran back into the waves. He dove underneath the surface and swam out a little farther, looking around at the endless blue ahead of him.

"Lance!"

He glanced to the surface, hearing his name faintly. He put it to the back of his mind and swam out farther, hands brushing the bottom for another shell.

"Damnit, Lance!"

He stopped and _really_ looked up at the surface, squinting. He shouldn't be able to hear anyone this far down.

He kicked himself to the top silently, taking in his view of the shore before gasping in pain, hands flying up to his ribs.

"Lance, oh my god, you're awake!" He woke up in Keith's arms, an annoying Galran alarm filling his ears. He vaguelly noted that there was smoke in the air and the unique smell of an electric fire. He moved to take off his helmet before Keith smacked his hands away.

"You need to keep it on."

He noticed Keith wasn't wearing his helmet.

"What's... Going on..?" Lance slurred out groggily, wincing as Keith stood and adjusted his hold on Lance.

"We tried to shut down the ship, but it didn't work, so I used Red to blow it up."

Lance chuckled weakly, "Wow, what else would anyone expect- agh!" He clenched his teeth, ribs aching.

Keith started running and Lance blacked out again, and when he woke up they were in Red with Pidge and Hunk. He grinned at them and closed his eyes.

The next time he woke up they were on a planet, probably far away from wherever they just were. Lance was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He closed his eyes.

He woke up in a hospital. He felt sore, but fresh, the dull thud of a headache keeping him awake this time. He groaned and looked down at his body.

"Lance!" His team was at the foot of the bed. There was a poster of a kitten on the wall, the words "Hang In There!" printed in large blocky letters.

"Where...?" He looked at the IV in his arm and the fluid stand next to his bed. He stared at his few belongings on the floor beside the bed. "What planet are we on? Where's Shiro?"

He tried to sit up, quickly decided that wasn't a good idea.

"Shiro's in the room next to us, he got pretty messed up trying to make a big enough distraction for Keith to get in," Hunk supplied, an ice pack pressed against the back of his head, "They won't let us see him."

Lance nodded, looking around the room. He stared out the window, taking in the sight of roads and skyscrapers and traffic and the _blue sky_ and the _ocean_ in the distance.

The ocean?

A small smile found its way onto his lips and he set his head back, silently crying as his smile grew bigger. He reached to the left of the bed, knowing that if they were where he though they were, there would be a remote that controlled the hospital bed. There was.

He pressed the triangle-shaped button closest to the top of the remote and sat up with the tilted bed, looking at his team through tear-filled eyes.

"Guys," He whispered, hurting his cheeks with how much he was smiling.

"Yeah," Keith grinned back at Lance, "We're home."

"Mi familia?"

"I'm working on it," Pidge grunted, fingers working magic on her laptop's keyboard.

"Thank you," Lance mumbled closing his eyes and biting his lip.

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> really short angsty thing with a happy ending!! yo tell me if i used these spanish words wrong or if it just disrupts the piece and i'll change it  
> find me on tumblr  
> main blog @ catherinecries  
> art blog @ catherinescribbles


End file.
